Korrina (anime)
Korrina is a character appearing in the XY series, who is the Gym Leader of Shalour City in the Kalos region. Appearance Korrina is tall and slender with very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet, green-gray eyes and a fair complexion. Korrina wears a typical skater attire, consisting of a short white and red sleeveless dress over black cycling/compression shorts and a white and red helmet on her head. In her left hand she holds the mega-glove, which has the same function as the Mega Ring. She also wears white boots with red heart decals which function as skates. When she isn't battling, she wears red sunglasses in place of her helmet and a gray v-neck over her top as well as white high tops with red wheels fitted in the bottom. While staying at the Tower of Mastery, she is occasionally shown wearing pajamas consisting of a white top with red ended sleeves and matching shorts. Personality Korrina is a cheerful girl, who loves to exercise on her rolling skates, though sometimes causes comical mischief. She adores her Lucario, who grew with her since they were little. However, when Korrina Mega Evolve Lucario, she was in shock, as she couldn't calm Mega Lucario down from its wrath. Through training with Mabel, Korrina learned she needed to understand Lucario, as it went through the Mega Evolution transformation. She also respects her grandfather, even if she sometimes does not understand his strict principles. Biography Korrina and her Riolu grew up in Shalour City and shared many of their moments together. They had many battles against Gurkinn, but were always defeated. Regardless, even after Riolu evolved, Korrina continued to take care of it. One day, as a part of her trial to become a Gym Leader, Korrina and Lucario went off to Geosenge Town to acquire a Mega Stone for Lucario.XY030: Mega Revelations!XY033: Calling from Beyond the Aura! Season 17: XY Korrina first appeared when she jumped in front of Ash Ketchum and his friends and her Lucario later jumped in front of them as well. She told Ash that he was her 99th challenger and Ash accepted the challenge. Korrina battled against Ash and his Pikachu with her Lucario and Lucario was able to defeat Pikachu. She then told Ash he wasn't strong enough to defeat the Shalour Gym. Ash didn't know what she meant by that and Korrina stated that she was the Shalour City Gym Leader. Korrina and Lucario joined Ash and his friends the lunch and Bonnie noticed Korrina had a Key Stone. Korrina then told that the Shalour City Gym Leader should have a Pokémon that is able to Mega Evolve and in this case, it should be her Lucario but they didn't have the Lucarionite yet. Upon receiving her Key Stone from her grandfather, she was told her bond with Lucario must be deepened further in addition to finding the Mega Stone: hence, why she decided to have have 100 battles. Soon after, Team Rocket arrived disguised as psychics, in an attempt to capture Lucario, Pikachu and Korrina's Mega Glove to Mega Evolve them with the Lucarionite in Geosenge Town. Korrina, however, knew they were lying as Mega Evolution only occurs for one Pokémon and the corresponding Mega Stone, something Clemont backed up by using Diantha's Gardevoir as an example. Team Rocket made their getaway causing Korrina and Ash to chase after them with Serena, Bonnie and Clemont following behind. Upon approaching a cliff, Korrina sensed Lucario and determined its location. Ash, having the same connection with Pikachu, believed and supported her, which pleased her. By the time the heroes were able to find the Pokémon, they had already escaped from Team Rocket. Receiving her Mega Glove back, Ash told her to gain her 100th victory through a Tag Battle alongside him against Team Rocket, which she agreed to and they won. Afterwards Korrina decided to continue on to Geosenge Town, to which Ash and his friends asked to join her, which she allowed. After arriving in Geosenge Town, Korrina revealed to the others that she didn't know the location of the Mega Stone, her grandfather only telling her that she would know where it was once she came there. After everyone checked all the stores selling Evolutionary Stones, everyone realized Mega Stones were too rare to be sold in stores while Korrina realized finding the Mega Stone was part of her training. They soon came across a photographer named McGinty, who offered to take a photo of the group which they allowed and learned from McGinty that there was a special stone located in nearby caves, which caused Korrina to leave, only to be reminded the photos weren't done. After gaining them, the group set off for the caves, using Lucario to find the Lucarionite as it would sense it. After reaching the caves, everyone was surprised to see Team Rocket blasting off from the caves and continued until they found the Mega Stone in a rock. Korrina and Lucario rushed to get the Mega Stone only to find a Blaziken guarding it. Korrina had Lucario battle Blaziken, despite the Type-advantage which ended up weakening Lucario after it was hit by Blaziken's Flamethrower. Korrina attempted to help Lucario, but was prevented by Blaziken, whose Flamethrower burned her photo. Although Clemont and Serena attempted to intervene, Ash held them back saying this was Korrina's fight. Upon hearing this, Korrina got back up and encouraged Lucario to do the same, much to Blaziken's surprise. After evening the odds, Lucario was about to throw the finishing blow when Gurkinn, Korrina's grandfather, the Mega Evolution Guru and Blaziken's trainer, stopped the battle and revealed he knew Korrina would come to the caves as it was her final trial before allowing her to take the Lucarionite. He also revealed McGinty was made aware of the trial beforehand. Giving Lucario its Mega Stone, Korrina began to Mega Evolve it.XY031: The Cave of Trials! Upon completion, Korrina became ecstatic at Mega Lucario's form, being powerful enough to let out a strong wind which turned out to be its Aura. Korrina believed Lucario was stronger than Gurkinn's Lucario and Ash asked her to battle him and Pikachu as Mega Lucario's first opponent, which she accepted wanting to see the power herself. During the battle, Clemont and Gurkinn noticed Mega Lucario attacking without being given an order. Lucario soon lashed out at Pikachu and ignored Korrina's commands before being stopped by Gurkinn's Lucario and reverting back to its original form. At the Pokémon Center, Lucario was too exhausted to recover while Gurkinn reveals Lucario was possessed by its own power, its Aura. Clemont and Ash claimed that after evolving, the Pokémon may not listen and assured Korrina that things would be fine. McGinty soon returned with the Lucarionite now in an arm band and a replacement photo. While waiting, Korrina mentioned the battle was the first time Lucario acted disobedient while Ash admitted it felt different. Gurkinn felt Mega Lucario received too much power at once and let Korrina know the Aura allowed Lucario to focus on the battle, and with the Mega Evolution, it could only think of defeating the enemy before telling her she needed to learn how to control Mega Evolution. After Lucario was healed and presented with the arm band, Gurkinn challenged Korrina to a Mega Evolution battle between their Lucario which she agreed to, thinking this time the Mega Evolution would be a success, but Gurkinn felt she didn't know what Mega Evolution was. Outside, Gurkinn and Korrina Mega Evolved their Lucario and Korrina became determined to win, since she never won a single battle against her grandfather. During the battle, Korrina's Mega Lucario's attacks were blocked by Gurkinn's Mega Lucario's Aura while McGinty let the heroes knew such power requires both the trainer and the Pokémon to be very skilled. It was not long befor Korrina's Mega Lucario became vicious again, targeting Gurkinn's Mega Lucario and ignoring Korrina's orders. Gurkinn's Mega Lucario dodged the attacks before defeating Korrina's Mega Lucario using Aura Sphere. Both Mega Lucario reverted back to their original forms, while Korrina rushed to her Lucario. When Korrina asked why has this happened again, Gurkinn told her Lucario acted on its own due to overconfidence, ignoring Korrina's orders, while Korrina failed to understand Lucario and encouraged it to charge in. Gurkinn told her to train more and to go to Pomace Mountain to find a trainer, whose Pokémon can also Mega Evolve, allowing her to find out what she needed to learn. The heroes decided to help Korrina with the training and set off, while Gurkinn thought if they were to master Mega Evolution, Korrina and Lucario needed to know how to handle their aura.XY032: The Aura Storm! During the travel to Pomace Mountain, the group made a quick stop to eat, during which Korrina decided to battle Ash and Pikachu with Lucario once again. During the battle, Lucario attacked Pikachu on its own with Power-Up Punch which Korrina initially cheered for, until she remembered she needed to give orders or Lucario would disobey her again next time it Mega Evolved. The battle was soon stopped by Bonnie, who called Ash and Korrina to come eat lunch during which Korrina revealed she and Lucario trained together since childhood. When the group resumed their travels, they entered a labyrinth of tunnels, unaware that Team Rocket saw them and planned to take Lucario for a Mega Evolution army. Since the tunnels were inhabited by Noibat, James sent Inkay out to use Psybeam on one. Noibat dodged and emitted sound waves, causing more Noibat to be upset and attacked Team Rocket and the heroes, who ran off and got separated. Korrina ended up with Clemont and Pikachu while Lucario was with Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. Neither side managed to find the others and since it was getting dark, they decided to search the next day. Overnight, Korrina was unable to sleep since she was worried about Lucario, since she was never without it to which Clemont saw she was like Ash and Pikachu. At the same time Lucario couldn't sleep either, as Korrina thought about Gurkinn's words and Clemont suspected Mega Lucario couldn't hear her words. Korrina realized her grandfather was right when he said she couldn't understand Lucario's feelings back then. In the morning, she, Clemont and Pikachu were ambushed by Team Rocket whose Pokémon, along with Meowth, had been equipped with robotics. Clemont attempted to fight them with Bunnelby and Chespin, though Bunnelby was knocked out, resulting in Korrina using Pikachu to aide Chespin. Both, however, were defeated by Pumpkaboo and Meowth went to attack Korrina, only to be stopped by Lucario, who had found her thanks to the Mega Stone and Ash's Fletchling. As Ash, Serena and Bonnie approached them, Lucario asked Korrina to Mega Evolve it, despite the possibility of losing control again: despite this, she complied. While Lucario initially remainsed in control, it became furious and started attacking the heroes, much to Team Rocket's amusement. Mega Lucario went to hit Korrina, but seeing her Key Stone, it remembered the events of the past few days and stopped itself. Inside Mega Lucario's mind, Lucario went towards the light and came to its senses, hearing Korrina properly. Hearing Korrina's voice, Mega Lucario used Bone Rush and hit Inkay and Pumpkaboo, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Korrina wa pleased Mega Lucario heard her voice, though it became furious again, but fell unconscious and changed back before it can do anything. The heroes saw Lucario didn't obey Korrina fully, since it was up to them to resolve this problem. Korrina was worried about Lucario and placed her hand on its paw, seeing they still had a long way to go to master Mega Evolution. Not long after, the group finally arrived at Pomace Mountain where they met Mabel, the trainer whose Mawile was the Pokémon Gurkinn had mentioned could Mega Evolve. Wanting to see what Korrina and Lucario had learned so far, Mabel decided to battle them in a battle of Mega Evolved Pokémon which ended in victory for Mabel. Korrina asked Mabel to help master Mega Evolution, to which she allowed her, Ash and his friends to stay with her. Mabel had everyone create flower arrangements and praised them when they finish, saying they show the bonds between the trainers and their Pokémon and left, asking them to make more arrangements, much to everyone's confusion. The next day as everyone headed out leaves to get more flowers, Mabel stopped Korrina, advising her to have a good look at the mountain and something good would happen. Korrina and Lucario gazed at the mountain, wondering what Mabel meant. They came back and arranged the flowers, though Mabel asked they come back the next day and the day after, to which they complied. They soon noticed some flowers at a cliff. Korrina tried to climb, but fell down, but was caught by Lucario, who climbed up as Korrina navigated it. Soon, Lucario managed to get the flowers and Korrina made a bracelet out of them. Later that night, Korrina wondered when the special training would start, for she may never control Mega Lucario. Mabel saw Korrina talking with Lucario, who gazed at the moon, then came and admitted Korrina woukd be able to control Mega Lucario soon. Korrina was pleased, since she waited for the special training which Mabel revealed flower arrangements were the special training, showing that Korrina and Lucario both thought alike and had the same goals. However, Mabel reminded her Lucario sometimes acted on its own, though the trainer should be the one giving out orders. She believed in them they would act as one, for the trainer and Pokémon had different views, but were linked to each other, as one heart, but two views. Suddenly, a window was broken and Mawile and Pikachu had been taken by Team Rocket. James attempted to catch Lucario, who dodged. Jessie sent Pumpkaboo, while Lucario jumped and Korrina Mega Evolved it into Mega Lucario. It was not long before Mega Lucario was furious, seeing Team Rocket as an enemy it should destroy. Mabel told Korrina she can changed this. Korrina, remembering Mabel's words and stopped Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario bit her hand, but Korrina told it to listen: one heart, two views. Mega Lucario and Korrina remembered their past days and thinking how it managed to get the flowers from the cliff, with Korrina's help, Mega Lucario managed to calm down. Using Bone Rush, Mega Lucario attacked Pumpkaboo, bashing it onto the balloon, causing Pikachu and Mawile to be freed. Mabel pressed her Key Stone, Mega Evolving Mawile into Mega Mawile and even the playing field. Mega Lucario focused and learned Aura Sphere, which it blasted onto Team Rocket, blasting them off. Korrina was thrilled and high-fives Mega Lucario for the success. The next day, Korrina thanked Mabel for the help, but Mabel reminded them they needed to put more work and had new goals. Ash decided that he and his friends should separate from Korrina, since he had to train in order to defeat Mega Lucario. Korrina agreed and bid farewell to Mabel and the heroes before heading out to Shalour City, who also bid farewell to Mabel and set off.XY034: The Bonds of Mega Evolution! She and Lucario were mentioned by Ash when he tells Professor Sycamore about Lucario being able to Mega Evolve after he and his friends arrived at the Pokémon Summer Camp.XY039: Summer of Discovery! When Ash and Co. arrived in Shalour City and learned the Gym was on an island, they were soon greeted by Korrina and Lucario, who told them they would have to wait before they could get to the island as one must wait for a fight, something she learned from Gurkinn. While they waited, Ash at Clemont's suggestion, decided to train for the match. Sending out his Pokémon, Korrina learned he caught a Hawlucha and Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder and initially wants to leave so as not to learn Ash's strategy, though he doesn't mind leaving her surprised to see it involved dancing. By sunset, she takes them back to the beach, where they saw the sea split and a path to the island revealed. Before they enter the Tower of Mastery (where the Gym is located), they are greeted by Gurkinn who shows them a statue of Mega Lucario and tells them the story of the origins of Mega Evolution, the very first Pokémon to undergo the process being a Lucario. Everyone is convinced that since Korrina can Mega Evolve Lucario, she's a great Gym Leader which Gurkinn disagrees with since she hasn't proven herself worthy of reading the secret document, a scroll with rules only a Gym Leader should have. The group stays overnight at the Tower where while they were sleeping, Team Rocket steals the secret document and are chased by everyone until only Ash and Korrina are left. When Pikachu prevents Team Rocket from escaping in their balloon, Ash prepares to battle before Korrina takes things into her own hands, Mega Evolving Lucario halfway in the battle and making Team Rocket blast off and regaining the document. Witnessing this, Gurkinn decides to read it, only to disappoint everyone when he reveals it holds no secrets on Mega Evolution.XY043: Origins of Mega Evolution! The next day, Korrina and Ash are ready to begin their battle where Korrina skates into position. She sends out Meinfoo while Ash sends out Hawlucha, starting the battle: she's initially got the advantage due to the dancing rhythm leaving Hawlucha unable to dodge Meinfoo's attacks, but Ash decides to use his own battle tactics rather than Tierno's dancing to win. Korrina believes he won't win switching strategies this early on but is surprised to see Meinfoo be defeated by Hawlucha. She states Ash won't be lucky in the next battle and promptly sends out Machoke while Ash sends out Fletchinder. Machoke is able to dodge at first and take Fletchinder's Steel Wing, though due to Fletchinder's speed increasing from Flame Charge, it was defeated. Korrina then sends out Lucario and immediately Mega Evolves it, which Ash expected though Fletchinder is soon defeated with Power-Up Punch where Korrina reveals their bond has strengthened since training with Mabel. While Ash sends out Hawlucha, Clemont and Serena have Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin send Team Rocket blasting off which Ash notices and asks what went wrong, though Serena passes it off as nothing as everyone resumes cheering for Hawlucha, who ends up being defeated via Aura Sphere. Ash sends out Pikachu and while neither side makes a move, Clemont reveals that both are being careful or it would result in a loss for their trainer. A long battle ensues with neither side giving an inch, despite both Pokémon getting tired: soon Mega Lucario launches a final Aura Sphere while Pikachu unleashes Thunderbolt which hits Lucario, defeating it and winning Ash the battle. While everyone congratulates Ash, Gurkinn admits to Korrina it was a good battle. Korrina replies Ash and his friends are passionate, so she and Lucario need to get stronger as well before giving Ash the Rumble Badge. Later, Gurkinn and Korrina point Ash and friends to Coumarine City for his fourth badge. Gurkinn warns Ash that the Coumarine Gym Leader is eccentric, though Korrina believes Ash will win, to which they they and their Pokémon fist bump each other, hoping to meet again one day.XY044: Showdown at the Shalour Gym! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Korrina, Lucario and Gurkinn were referenced by Clemont, who remembered Ash's gym battle against her as one of his greatest battles when he decided to return to Lumiose City to train for his battle with Ash.XY062: The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! Season 19: XYZ Along with her Lucario and Gurkinn, Korrina was seen watching the Master Class Pokémon Showcase on television, showing they kept up with Serena's progress as a Performer. She also voted for the best performance for each round.XY112: Master Class is in Session!XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Alain challenged Korrina for a Gym Battle for his 8th Gym Badge and her Mega Lucario was defeated by his Mega Charizard. Korrina rewarded Alain with the Rumble Badge and she wished him good luck for the League.XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! Ash remembered all the Gym Leaders he fought to earn his badges on his journey when he fought against Everett and his Furfrou.XY125: A League of His Own! Korrina was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City where he revealed that he was the leader of Team Flare.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Korrina and Lucario, along with the other Gym Leaders, went to stop the megalith from approaching the Anistar City's sundial. She was glad to have met up with Ash, apologizing she was late. She was also glad to see Ash-Greninja.XY135 Pokémon On hand Temporary Trivia *Korrina is similar to a few past characters. Among these are: **A.J. for having 98 wins when she meets Ash and co. for the first time, having her 99th win after beating Ash, despite him having two badges, and her 100th win after beating Team Rocket. **Sabrina and Flannery for having the same voice actress. **Maylene for having Lucario as her signature Pokémon. **Chuck and Maylene for owning a Machoke. **Clair for having a five episode arc before making future appearances. Gallery Young Korrina.png|Young Korrina with her Riolu Korrina without her helmet.png|Korrina without her helmet Korrina no Ponytail.png|Korrina without her ponytail in her pajamas Title Card XY Korrina.png|XY title card focusing on Korrina Korrina Mega Glove anime.png|Korrina's Mega Glove Korrina pajamas and Mega Lucario.png|Korrina in her pajamas and Mega Lucario defeated Team Rocket from stealling the scroll Korrina normal clothes.png|Korrina in her normal clothes Gurkinn, Korrina and Lucario in XY112.png See also Korrina (Adventures) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fighting Pokémon User Category:Trainers with Mega Stones Category:Pokémon movie characters